The Bridge
by Mystical - Reading
Summary: Aislin is a typical girl with a typical life. Until a very tragic family car crash changes her life forever. Everything she'd learned in her childhood, becomes useless, to what she knows now. As horrific events start happening to her, she feels unexplainable forces inside her. Aislin's only hope for survival, is being protected by creatures that she only wished belonged in stories.
1. The Bridge

**The Bridge **

* * *

"It was absolutely horrible. " Argued Emerson, as he adjusted his seatbelt, "first, don't even get me started on the characters! All of them showed no emotion! Kristin Stewart had more facial expressions compared to the leading girl, and don't even bring up the live singing."

"It wasn't that bad, Emerson," as I got into the car and closed the door behind me, " now you're just being mean, you probably didn't even understand it because it requires intellect, and overall just be thankful that the opera even let you in, despite of your horrendous face."

"Mom!" shrieked Emerson.

Even thought he was a boy, he certainly had a high falsetto. But I knew what I said wasn't going to lightly be taken from my mother.

"Aislin, just apologize to your brother, my head is killing me, so please both of you just stop fighting." As she turned her head towards me, "you both need to understand and have more consideration for each other, if Emerson didn't enjoy the play then you can't do anything about that, but it doesn't give him the right to criticize the performance in front of those who did enjoy it." glancing at Emerson giving him a disheartening look.

I looked at Emerson, smiling, knowing that my mothers eyes would be on me, like a hawk watching its prey. Even if her head was paining, she'd still be watching me just as she normally would.

"I'm sorry for saying that your face looks like a gnome, that your stupid and that your odour reminds me of rotting flesh." as I said flatly, giving a smirk in his direction.

Thank god I got that off my chest, I somewhat felt relieved to say that. He always annoyed me but I guess that's what makes us brother and sister. I somewhat feel that Emerson is constantly living in my shadow, me being 3 years older than him, I hoped he'd be much more mature, seeing that I'm such a good role model. I think my parents expected Emerson to academically be, much more brighter than I was, when I was at his age. Maybe he just can't live up to my parents expectations, and acting childishly is his way of showing it.

"You never said anything about my smell!"

"Didn't I," I could see his face turning red as a tomato, "anyways I'm sorry."

My mother turned back and Emerson pulled out his iPod and his headphones. I heard every song he played, because of the fact he raised the volume up to annoy me. But I tried to ignore it. I lowered the glass window down and admired the beautiful, dark scenery. I noticed the crescent moon, and one by one, saw the stars popping out, encompassing it. They looked like diamonds, twinkling above land.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

I could hear my mother asking my father. And it was.

We just turned on to Hemlum Drive, and now, we all headed for Bridge Peystood. The bridge had a lovely waterfall. In the summer we used to swim there. The water was always a deep blue, reminding me of my mothers deep blue eyes. The grass surrounding it was bright green as my fathers. The sun usually set right behind the tip of the falls. It was absolutely breathtaking. I listened for the trickling water, from the waterfall but could not visually see the falls. All I knew was darkness engulfed the night. The darkness of the night took my sense of sight, but it heightened my sense of hearing. I could hear the oak tree branches swaying back and forth, leaving a scatter of leaves scattered on the ground behind us. I glanced up to the night sky and took in the beautiful sky that reminded me of Emerson's black hair.

That was the last thing I saw before the crash. But I was glad that the last thing I saw was my mothers smile, the last thing I heard was my dads laughter, and even my brothers annoying music, but the one thought I could not bear to forget was the beautiful, bright night sky, that had twinkling fragments of stars, or what I'd like to call diamonds.

* * *

And then I opened my eyes and let out a blood-curdling scream...


	2. The Crash

**The ****Crash**

* * *

I was aghast. My father lost control of the wheel and leaving our car awry. The car shattered the wooden wall. I gasped for what was approaching. We were inevitably directed into the frigid water of the dark night. As the car submerged into the lake, my head collided with the glass pane. Pain electrified through my body and was immediate. I forestalled myself from falling unconscious, because I predicted that this could be the last vision I'd see, before I would die. But I precluded the thought out of my mind.

Quickly, I felt the rushing of water. I unquestionably unbuckled my seat belt, before the water got above waist. I looked at Emerson and saw that he was panicking and screaming. I automatically unbuckled his seat belt as well. But from what I could tell he didn't even notice.

"Mom! Dad! Help me! PLEASE WAKE UP!" vociferating as he tried to nudge them to move.

Our parents, lifeless and limp. Who used to kiss us goodnight, and devoted their lives to create a higher quality of life for us, was just another bag of bones to the world. But I knew they were both dead, when we crashed into the lake, but Emerson hadn't realized the force of the impact. I knew that the impact had been stronger in the front. I tried very hard to repress my feeling for them, because screaming and shouting was absolutely not going to help in this situation. I knew, I'd have to acquire a strong sense of confidence in me, but not only for me, but for Emerson. I have to take initiation if we ever wanted to see daylight again. If we ever wanted to survive.

I looked into Emerson's deep green eyes and said…

"We'll be fine, we will be fine, just do what I say, please" in a confident, but shaky voice.

Surprisingly, he agreed. Without any hesitation he agreed. He never once in his life, has he obeyed me and listened to what I had to say. To me, he has always been the annoying and irritating little brother. But I never appreciated him, and now all I could think of was, how am I going to save his precious life?

I snapped out of my daydreaming. We haven't got much time left, I told myself.

"Emerson, try to kick the windows out, shatter them, use your anger for power."

I hustled out of my seat and said my final goodbyes to my parents, and clasped my mother's favourite necklace she'd been wearing off of her neck and her wedding ring, then kissed her cheek. From my dad, I snatched his family photo of us in his wallet and his wedding ring, and gave him a hug. That was the last I'd ever hold or see them. A tear ran down my cheek.

"I've got it, its breaking!" he seemed to have gratitude in his face, but deep sorrow in his voice.

"Hold your breath, for as long as you can, we're going to swim to the top"

He held my hands, "What about mom and dad, we can't just leave them!"

"We haven't got a choice, we'll die if we don't leave, and mom and dad would have wanted us to live a full and healthy life, even... Well even if they weren't there to see it" as I tightened the grip on his hands.

"Okay, but promise we'll be okay without them"

"I promise, but we have to go. Now!"

We both inhaled deep breaths. And hugged each other, because this may even be the last time we'd see each other. And then I looked at him, and nodded, giving him a sign of approval and readiness.

* * *

And he kicked one last time at the window. And the glass imploded, resulting in flying glass fragments at us. Piercing into my left cheek and forehead. Then water came flooding in...


	3. The Swim

**The Swim**

* * *

A deluge of water violently flooded the window, it reminded me of water at the top of a waterfall, crashing down on rocks, only we were the rocks. We struggled very hard to escape the deadly water. Nothing was ever so pernicious to me. Until, Emerson finally made it through. And he waited for me, but I signed him to swim up, and he managed to follow instructions.

Now it was my turn to challenge the vicious water that was soon going to engulf the car, and I hoped that I wasn't inside when it happened. I tried many times thrusting myself out of the car, but the water kept drawing me back. It was like there were branches around my waist, and it kept on tugging me back. I felt as if I was positive and the car, which had a negative force, was magnetizing me back. I couldn't hold my breath any longer and I forced my hands out first and then my body, but I wasn't making any progress.

I was going to drown. But at least Emerson is safe. I closed my eyes, and as I was about to let my final breath out, I felt hands grasped mine.

I opened my eyes, it was blurring, from what I could tell, it was Emerson. His hands tightened around my and I felt his force pulling me through the hole, and I was out of the car. I never realized Emerson's strength until today, and today was a very good day to show it. He's strong and very muscular. That's why he could break the window open. I was like a pencil compared to him.

As I got out of the car, I turned my head back, and my eyes widened in shock as the water weighting the car down, sank; all I could remember is that my loving, darling parents were sinking with it. The car faded into the darkness of the deep water.

I counted as we swam to the top. I estimated it was a 29 second swim to the top but we made it. Gasping for air, as our heads popped out from the lake. I swam to the top and gasped for air. I felt, as there wasn't enough oxygen that would sustain my life. All I knew was I loved oxygen more than any other element on the periodic table, except, maybe hydrogen and helium.

We swam to shore, which was on the edge of the land where we used to go fishing. There were trees and bushes. But all I noticed was Emerson's face. He looked distressed and heartbroken, as if nothing could console him but a mothers hug. I knew that this was the exact spot where my father taught both of us how to fish. How ironic. But I couldn't blame him, he just witnessed his parents car crashing into Bride Peystood, their death, them sinking to the bottom of Lake Peystood, oh and don't forget the fact, he and his sister almost drowned. And there was nothing I could do to make it better. All I could do was let him grieve.

The cold breeze touched my shivering body I honestly felt like ice-covered my body. I was cold, so cold and drowsy. I believe that I was going to die, again, and another member of the family was going to pass away, that's all that Emerson needed, just another person to lose.

I felt the blood rushing down my face from my head injury, and all I knew is, I wanted to say goodbye to Emerson, but didn't have enough air to do so.

* * *

Everything went black and numb around me. And that's all I remember...


	4. The Remembered

The Remembered

* * *

6 Months Later...

_Dear Diary,_

_So...I've been going to psychotherapy. Yeah, psycho-therapy. Maybe I am psychotic, I mean I have no one that loves me anymore. My mother and father is dead. I have no one to love. Except for Emerson, he hardly comes out of his room, and school means nothing to him. We're still living in the same house only our guardianship is left with our Aunt Iris. She's my Mom's oldest and only sibling. Between my mother and her, both are astonishingly divergent from one another.__Emerson and I, have not any remaining family left, so i better be exceptionally nice to her. __My father was an only child, and his parents, my grandparents were wonderful people. Not that I ever got the chance to spend time with them. I never grew a relationship or a loving connection between them, so when both unexpectedly passed away, I never mourned. Similar circumstances on my mother's side as well, except for having 2 daughters, well one now._

_I was shockingly surprised at how quickly she dropped everything, to come and take care of us. She rarely came to visit, but I know she'd do anything for family, and I'm counting on that. She even assembled a beautiful funeral for her sister and brother-in-law. I thought the entire town came to the funeral by the looks of it. She has some flaws to her, ever since some random people found me and Emerson passed out on the side of Lake Peystood. They had found us when a car had stopped after seeing us crash into the lake and Emerson and I emerging from the water, I had already passed out by then to remember what happened after that, aunt Iris told me of Emerson's screams, eventually had caught attention of ongoing cars. Then they took us to the hospital. I had suffered from hypothermia, bruises from pounding on the door, cuts and a mild concussion._

_Anyways, I'm suppose to pour my thoughts and feelings into this plain, blue book. It's a journal used to record how I feel. I guess, it's kind of working. Aunt Iris scheduled 2 appointments a week for Emerson and I. Emerson went with me for the first 2, by the third and fourth he'd already been done with it. He started using drugs and I told him to find a better way of coping with mom and dad, but he's hurt and if I keep on nagging him, he'll lash out even more. I couldn't handle if anything happened to him, I'll have no one close to me._

_Lily and Madelyn have texted and called me profusely, except I ignore them. I know they don't expect me to make a full recovery quickly, but I need isolation. I enjoy going to the cemetery, in fact I'm writing next to my mother and fathers headstones. I feel my parents presence there. It's the one place I feel most at home. And I'll never get sick of that._

_- Aislin 3_

I jammed my journal, pen and water bottle into my silk pink nap sack and stood up and dusted my black skinny jeans off. I said my goodbyes for today to my parents and started down the beaten path back to the front entrance of the WestFord Cemetery. I gazed out to see beautiful flower wreaths, and single red roses on the base of many headstones.

It was an exquisite day. The sun shone brightly over the pellucid azure sky. Where the sun's ray sparkled like an ocean of diamonds. The air was warmly cool, and birds sung overhead.

I turned into Valley Road and identified my house. The only house on the end of the street. I wondered why it was lonesome. Unlike any other house before it, was petite compared to mine. The house was very large and extremely old. It contained the same building structure from when the founders of the town had built. At the time of our house being reconstructed, my grandmother told me the workers tried to salvage what they could of the original house and the wooden door was one of the many original structures they used. Ancient bricks sheathed my home from many storms and heavy rainfall. The grass was green as my fathers eyes, and sparkled in the sun because the sprinkler was on. Droplets of crystal was held at the tip of the grass.

I walked past, and up the 7 steps and on to the grand patio. I inserted the key in the key-slot of the wooden door and turned. The door opened and I entered. I walked along the straight middle path of wood floors which eventually led to the kitchen, I walked toward the kitchen and had 2 living rooms flanked by my side. I washed my hands and dried them. Opened the fridge and took out a pitcher out lemonade, pouring a glass and putting back the pitcher. As I closed the fridge door, I gasped and dropped the glass of lemonade.

* * *

The glass plummeted and shattered into the wood floor, breaking into millions of pieces...


End file.
